1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for instructing printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, systems for performing printing by managing an electronic document (document), and transferring a print job generated from the document using a printer driver to a printing apparatus have been provided. In recent years, methods of comparing an input print job with each unprocessed print job on an unprocessed print job management table to prevent overlap print have been discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-351634.
Further, methods of transmitting a generated print job to a multifunction peripheral (MFP) on condition that overlap print of the generated print job is not prohibited by prohibition information contained in history information have been discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-129265.
However, according to the above mentioned methods, when printing that can avoid the overlap print is performed, the comparison is uniformly performed. Therefore, the processing efficiency may be decreased.